


Lakeshore Crime Lovers

by MySicknessRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drunken Flirting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Porn Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySicknessRomance/pseuds/MySicknessRomance
Summary: Everything was too good and too innocent at Lakeshore Park, NJ until a corpse ruined the fun for a bunch of white suburbial guys that only wanted a cold bath and a few beers. Are you ready to fall in love in the murder scene?A 2000's crime story based on true events.Frerard





	Lakeshore Crime Lovers

There was this lake, this beautiful lake, it was in Lakeshore Park, NJ and well... It was beautiful for a Newark placement. Nothing fancy, just some decently sized trees, a quite small shore and deep blue water good enough to do some canoeing and, hidden from the families and other annoying people there was one of the best examples of nature enginering, Frank's favourite tree. The tree was at the perfect position for jumping into the ice cold water and was pretty big, with a lot of branches and with a thick rope hanging.

The first sun rays of the spring were such a big deal for Iero because that means that he will have a short trip to Lakeshore Park with his best friends and a trunk full of beer and cheap vodka to have some fun. Nothing better than getting drunk at the lake for an almost eighteen year old boy. And the day arrived, a beautiful and slightly warm March morning where the birds chipped and the neighborhood seemed a kinder better place, everything was a little bit more yellow than usual.

A nokia phone buzzed.

From: Mikey

ratkid, ive got the vodka. Bro got it for us :))

Frank smiled looking at the small screen. Everything is going to be so perfect.

To: Mikey

Niceeee

He was almost ready, fully dressed since the first hour of the morning for a nice day at the lake with some pink bermudas that he found in the garage that looked staight out of the 80's and white t-shirt with a skull printed on. Mikey's house was twelve blocks away and he was already a little bit late so he grabbed a plastic bag full of Bud Lights that were hidden in the back of his wardrobe and left his home trying to be quiet. Mrs. Iero wasn't very fond of the Way's and she didn't need to know that her son is going to get wet and drunk with them among other not so responsable young adults. The Way's house was around the corner and there were his lovely ''crew''. They were not the coolest but that motherfuckers knew how to have some fun. Mikey was one of the funniest and wildest persons Franks ever meet, Ray was the most responsible and genuine guy and Matt, well, Matt knows where to find good weed and If you need something more special he always knows a friend of a friend that can get it. Where are the girls, you may ask and, the true is that no girls on planet earth could stand this group of wild punk nerds.

-Hey guys! How it's going?- Frank arrived with his hands inside the pockets of the neon pink bermudas.

-Great ratkid.- Mikey put another portable refrigerator full of alcohol inside the trunk of the wrecked grey Mustang.

-We will be better if you move your tiny rat hands to help with the sixpacks.- Frank rolled his eyes and grabbed some of the alcohol that was resting in the pavement to get it in the trunk. While he pulled the head from inside the car the short one noticed the oldest brother of the Way's, Gerard, that was resting on the edge of the hood playing with a keychain. He's not that close with him, he even doubt that the older one have some real friends apart from his relative. The only thing that Frank knows is that he is taking a break from art college and Mikey wants to enrich his brother's social life a little bit. Gerard was definitely akward, not bad looking but sometimes he seemed mentally off, too quiet.

The car trip was full of cigarette smoke and shitty noise garage music. In the front was Matt driving and Ray and, our lucky guy was trapped in the middle of the Way's. Everyone in the car feared for their lives because Matt drives like a fucking wild animal and maybe he started drinking at breakfast or something.

Lakeshore park was this kind of park that kids loved and they also love to scream like they're being killed and, not gonna lie, Frank and the boys didn't love this, that's what makes Frank's favourite spot so important, the perfect hidden place to get drunk. They decided to left all the alcohol stuff and clothes under one of the largest bushes and let the party started. All of them except Gerard was in swimwear, he decided to sit on a rock close to the water and enjoy a can of Bud Light. Frank wanted a little bit of conversation with the older Way. He seemed enigmatic and Iero loved mysteries, especially the ones with the Ways.

-Do you also shower with that old shirt on?- Frank said taking a sit close to Gerard. 

-Fuck off.

-Hey, hey, I was joking. Don't get mad at me!- Frank sat at the same large rock that Gerard was.

-Sure, If you can rock these awful pink shorts I can take this shirt off, thanks for the inspiration.- Gerard smiled mockingly and both bursted laughing. The older one standed up and taked off his black Slayer tee revealing a pale chest, a pudgy stomach and soft looking pecs. Such a femenine face but definitely a manly body with hair in all the places the younger one's still waiting to grow them. His cheeks became somewhat bright pink and the older one crossed his arms trying to maybe hide some skin. Something twisted in the lower part of Frank's belly, maybe he had enough vodka sunrises for today or maybe he should stop staring. His head feels dizzy.

Gerard touched the water with one of his foot, it was cold as ice and made him shiver. Frank didn't think it twice and started running to the center of the lake until he was able to swim wishing that the icy water will help him to calm down his own stupidity.

-Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't feel my balls.- Frank shouted.

-Careful Iero, I don't want to rescue you today.- The boy with the big hair faked a little bit of concern.

-Maybe tomorrow Toro. Throw me a beer, please.

Mikey started setting up a small portable barbacue under the shadow of a short tree. You can't drink all this fucking alcohol without something to eat.

-Ratkid,I'm gonna start roasting your shitty veggies first so they don't touch the meat sauces.

-Thank you and I love you Moleboy but don't say meat sauces again. Ew.

-You want some of my meat sauce in your face, don't you, Iero?- Things with Mikey were that way, dirty jokes and playful insinuations, just two boys who like to goof around and make everyone uncomfortable but the youngest Way was a wonderful and very kind friend.

-Boys, that's disgusting- Ray seemed displeased with the joking. 

\---

The sun burned hot, so hot that you could feel your skin getting fried. Frank definitely needed some sunscream because a melanoma was not in his plans and oh boy, they're going to tease him to death.

-Who's the lovely lady that is going to help me spread sunscream to my back.- He shaked the bottle in front of his friends faces.

-No way! - Mikey, Ray and Matt shouted with too much dramatism and Gerard seemed confused.

-Uh... You guys need to be more mature, I'll do it...- The older way smiled timid at Frank.

-Finally, someone without a fragile masculinity. - He can't denied he was tense. Tense as fuck. His shoulders went rigid. Gerard started pouring the cold cream in the middle of Frank's back. He shivered and his arms and shoulders started to relax and became soft to Gerard's touch. And Iero wished this lasted forever but it lasted seconds. Yes, just a normal boy that knows how to take care about his skin

-I think you're done.-Gerard rubbed his hands together with the leftover lotion. Not gay at all. Yep, definitely nothing homo happening here.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it (sorry about the typos and nonsense, English is not my first language). I'm working on part two and comments and kudos are very appreciated. A lil bit of crime and love for your soul xoTini


End file.
